battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Stapy/Relationships
This article showcases Stapy's relationships and interactions with the other characters. Stapy is usually calm and somewhat kind, especially to his friends. He tends to act aggressive towards others when Foldy is harmed or killed, he also occasionally has his rude moments that aren't influenced by Foldy however. 8-Ball The two spend most of their interactions together in "Enter the Exit", where they are the only eliminated males who are sucked up by Four and are able to talk normally (Not counting Loser, since he was in the liar ball) and they both catch the eliminated females up on everything that's happened in the game. Status: Friends Balloony In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Stapy pops Balloony to take the Liar ball from him. Status: Enemies Bell In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Stapy is concerned about Bell not getting her cake. Status: Friends Bubble In Questions Answered, Stapy sabotages iance's buzzer, which makes Bubble not able to answer. Status: Possible enemies Clock In "Enter the Exit", Clock points out he was eliminated to Four and Stapy gets mad because he didn't get to see Foldy. When Clock says he shouldn't be there, Stapy tells him he just wanted to stay and watch the game, so Clock calls him a wannabe, Stapy attempts to threaten Clock but is sucked by Four. Status: Enemies David In "Enter the Exit", when David says "Aw, seriously" after Four says that one of them would rejoin, Stapy looks at David with a thinking expression. Donut In "Four Goes Too Far", Stapy gets mad at Donut, questioning when his words got so powerful. In "Questions Answered", when Donut gives his team a question only they would know, Stapy accuses Donut of being biased. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Stapy asks if it's time for Cake at Stake and Donut angrily finishes his sentence. Status: Minor enemies Eraser Even though they haven't really interacted, they are assumed to be friends since they are on the same team. Status: Likely friends Foldy Status: Best friends Four In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Stapy yells at Four demanding that Foldy be recovered. In "Four Goes Too Far", Stapy throws a fork at Four for killing Foldy. Four responds by zapping him. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when Four tells him that he didn't rejoin, Stapy says "Rats!" Status: Enemies Fries In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Fries scolds Foldy and Stapy for playing rock paper scissors, Stapy basically tells him that RPS helps them stress less and they'll guess who's the best in the challenge but bless everyone else on the team who isn't, in rhyme. Stapy would later get angry at Fries for accidentally killing Foldy in an attempt to get the basket down. In "Questions Answered", Stapy is constantly annoyed by Fries telling him to answer the questions, Stapy assures him that what he's doing will help. When Stapy's cheating works, Fries tells him he did a good job. Status: Minor friends Leafy In "Enter the Exit", Stapy explains to Leafy how BFB isn't cancelled. He also asks her if Four is in EXIT often and what's happening outside. Status: Friends Lightning In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Lightning asks Marker and Stapy if they wanted to be friends. Marker said "nah" for both him and Stapy. Liy Stapy, along with Foldy, seems to dislike Liy, as shown in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", as he grimaced at the mention of her name. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Stapy repeatedly attempts to undermine Liy, calling her "scared" and trying to rub in her failures in her face. However, Liy is unperturbed by all of this, only being slightly annoyed rather than angered or anguished. Status: Enemies Lollipop In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Stapy clamps Lollipop to death with Marker as a punishment for not being Foldy. Status: Enemies Marker Stapy and Marker seem to have a close friendship, seeing they both play games together (like Toss the Dirt and Rock Paper Scissors). Status: Best friends Match In "Questions Answered", Stapy sabotages iance's buzzer, making iance up for elimination. Match gets mad and shows Donut the footage of Stapy cheating, putting Free Food up for elimination. Status: Enemies Pen In "Four Goes Too Far", he and the rest of Free Food avoid looking at a twinkle-infected Pen. Pencil In "Enter the Exit", when Pencil says she's been dying to get out of the EXIT, Stapy and 8-Ball agree with her. Pillow In "Enter the Exit", Stapy is seen holding a tea cup with Pillow. This could mean they were having a tea party. Status: Friends Puffball In "Questions Answered", Stapy removes the tape tied around Puffball to make his fake buzzer. Puffball later executes Stapy's plan by switching it with iance's buzzer. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Stapy asks Puffball to take care of Bell's and Foldy's cake until they are recovered. Status: Friends Roboty In "Enter the Exit", after the eliminated contestants get sucked into Four, When Stapy asked where are they, Roboty replies that he doesn't know. Saw In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", when Saw is about to ask Four to recover Taco, Stapy interrupts her, asking why she gets to choose a contestant to be revived. X In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Stapy says he's okay with X using a regular cake. He later asks if X is reading the votes backwards after he says that he's eliminated first. Yellow Face In "This Episode Is About Basketball", when Stapy asks if X is reading the votes backwards, Yellow Face says he thinks so. Status: Friends Teams Beep In "Fortunate Ben", when Beep starts to plummet towards the ground, Stapy says they need to learn about weight distribution. In order to keep his team from losing, he ends up cutting part of a mountain half, causing Beep to hit the ground first. Free Food In "Fortunate Ben", he accidentally staples his team within their paper plane and only barely manages to save them from being up for voting. When he's eliminated in "This Episode Is About Basketball", he says peace to his team and hops away. Category:Relationships